Percyfredbearnightmare and the Lightning thief
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Well here's the second book to my PFN series I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1: Camp Halfblood

Chapter 1: Camp Halfblood

f you are reading this first go to Percy/Fredbear/Naightmare before reading this.

Annabeth Chase was at the momment wondering what had been going on around Camp half-blood you see some of the camper's have sworn that there was this new monster waiting in the woods for somebody but what got her couriasity piked is the fact that this 'monster' seem's to not want to kill instead it seem's to like scaring the campers some have even given up trying to find the monster heck Clares went into the woods and came back out not five minutes later pale faced and shaking so today Annabeth disided she would find this one and prove to everybody that she could go on a quest so with that 12 years old Annabeth chase went into the forest not knowing that soon she well get her wish -  
a month previously  
"you have to be kidding me" Percy said looking at Hades blank face and just knowing the god was laughing "nope you have to go to camp Half-blood Percy you need to be around the living" Hades said pointing out the group of six spirit's around Percy "okay why I am dead myself after all" Percy pointed out causing Hades to roll his eye's  
"you might be dead but your also alive some how and even if you look like your still 5 years old you still need to acted like your actuel age Percy and beside's you have already got every thing you can learn down here exept how to be around people" Hades said causing Percy to frown although no one would notice becouse of the mask "how about this a compromise" Percy said watching as the god of the dead and Rich's got intrested  
"I well watch Camp Half-blood and if I find it intresting enough then I well join it" Percy said causing Hades shoulder's to sluch  
"fine but make sure you don't scar the camp to bad with your scare's" Hades said with a smirk  
"oh don't worry I will" Percy said back before he left and went to talk with his friend's  
"so what's going on" a ghost with tear streak's down his face asked  
"look's like I will be gone for awhile Marionate" Percy said looking at the ghost's around him  
 **"don't worry well make sure Hades doesn't put you guy's to close to the feilds** **of punishment although maybe close inof** **to watch Vincint"** a voice said from Percy's shoulder and when he looked he saw his brother in all but stuffing Nightmare seting on his shoulder although what he said caused the group of kids to smile  
"sure thing Nightmare we'll even video tape it for you" the ghost of Freddy said laughing his chuckle  
 _"you guy's should not take plesure in some one else's pain"_ Fredbear said from Percy's other shoulder  
"well Vincent did kill this guy's Fredbear I would think even you would want that person to have some pain" Percy qubed only to get smaked on the back of the head _"you hang around Nightmare to much"_ Fredbear said shaking his head  
"oh come on you know your my favrite brother" Percy said shaking his head while looking at Nightmare laughing then at the spirit's around him you see it turned out Nightmare had still been giving Vincent well Nightmare's and it turned out to turn him insane causeing him to kill the six children around Percy right know but they did get there revenge at least  
"so you guy's planing on going threw Ilasiom to have a new life" Percy asked and when he got noddes only smiled "well I hope your guy's new live's are much longer then your last one"Percy said before leaveing the group waving at them **"so we going to check out this camp Half-blood"** Nightmare asked "yep and lets test them shall we besodes there seem's to be a soul like how mine used to be there" Percy said causing the toy's to nod (cursive)"lets have some fun"(cursive) Annabeth Chase was at the momment wondering what had been going on around Camp half-blood you see some of the camper's have sworn that there was this new monster waiting in the woods for somebody but what got her couriasity piked is the fact that this 'monster' seem's to not want to kill instead it seem's to like scaring the campers some have even given up trying to find the monster heck Clares went into the woods and came back out not five minutes later pale faced and shaking so today Annabeth disided she would find this one and prove to everybody that she could go on a quest so with that 12 years old Annabeth chase went into the forest not knowing that soon she well get her wish - -a month previously- "you have to be kidding me" Percy said looking at Hades blank face and just knowing the god was laughing "nope you have to go to camp Half-blood Percy you need to be around the living" Hades said pointing out the group of six spirit's around Percy "okay why I am dead myself after all" Percy pointed out causing Hades to roll his eye's "you might be dead but your also alive some how and even if you look like your still 5 years old you still need to acted like your actuel age Percy and beside's you have already got every thing you can learn down here exept how to be around people" Hades said causing Percy to frown although no one would notice becouse of the mask "how about this a compromise" Percy said watching as the god of the dead and Rich's got intrested "I well watch Camp Half-blood and if I find it intresting enough then I well join it" Percy said causing Hades shoulder's to sluch "fine but make sure you don't scar the camp to bad with your scare's" Hades said with a smirk "oh don't worry I will" Percy said back before he left and went to talk with his friend's "so what's going on" a ghost with tear streak's down his face asked "look's like I will be gone for awhile Marionate" Percy said looking at the ghost's around him (bold)"don't worry well make sure Hades doesn't put you guy's to close to the feilds of punishment although maybe close inof to watch Vincint"(bold) a voice said from Percy's shoulder and when he looked he saw his brother in all but stuffing Nightmare seting on his shoulder although what he said caused the group of kids to smile "sure thing Nightmare we'll even video tape it for you" the ghost of Freddy said laughing his chuckle (cursive)"you guy's should not take plesure in some one else's pain"(cursive) Fredbear said from Percy's other shoulder "well Vincent did kill this guy's Fredbear I would think even you would want that person to have some pain" Percy qubed only to get smaked on the back of the head (cursive)"you hang around Nightmare to much"(cursive) Fredbear said shaking his head "oh come on you know your my favrite brother" Percy said shaking his head while looking at Nightmare laughing then at the spirit's around him you see it turned out Nightmare had still been giving Vincent well Nightmare's and it turned out to turn him insane causeing him to kill the six children around Percy right know but they did get there revenge at least "so you guy's planing on going threw Ilasiom to have a new life" Percy asked and when he got noddes only smiled "well I hope your guy's new live's are much longer then your last one"Percy said before leaveing the group waving at them (bold)"so we going to check out this camp Half-blood"(bold) Nightmare asked "yep and lets test them shall we besodes there seem's to be a soul like how mine used to be there" Percy said causing the toy's to nod _"lets have some fun"_ Fredbear said with a eveil tone causing both Nightmare and Percy to look at him  
"I thought you were supposed to be my good side" Percy said before laughing and shadow traveling out of Hades realm -back to the present  
Annabeth was walking through the forest trying to find the 'monster' that had been scaring the camp but she had to stop when it started to get dark  
"darn it looks like I'll be camping out tonight" Annabeth said seting down and setting up camp only to stop when she heard a twig snap  
"Hello" Annabeth asked pulling out her knife  
"help me" a voice said near by causing Annabeth to almost run towards the voice before remmembering about cyclops's being able to mimic  
"what's the proplem" Annabeth aksed looking at where the voice came from "I'm Broken and alone" the voice said then laughed long and hard sending shiver's up Annabeth's spine {Salvaged by natewantstobattle} (middle)  
It's been years  
since I've seen a face around here  
I was Broken and alone in that hell I called my home  
you always choose to stay spend your nights keeping me away you think you stand a chance to last against the ghost's of your past? It's been years since I've seen a face around here I was Broken and alone in that hell I called my home should have left me to decay finding me was your worst mistake and I've found my new obsession now it's just you and me you turn away I'll be right beside you you cut me off but I'll always have another way to find you my body is still mending you're in for a sight another night but it doesn't get easy because you're stuck picking up all the pieces that they Salvaged no matter what the ending you won't last the night I hear you breathing in your room now don't you panic it'll all be over soon and you can play your little games all day you'll never be free you block me out all you want but I hear the sound the echo of a "Hello" I'll come back around you turn away I'll be right beside you you cut me off but I'll always have another way to find you my Body is still mending you're in for a sight another night but it doesn't ger easy because you're stuck picking up all the pieces that they salvaged no matter what the ending you won't last the night no Happy ending will ever find you all of these Ghosts they're from deep inside you No Happy ending NO happey ending well ever find you well find you all of these Ghosts They're from deep inside you and all of these Ghosts are from deep inside you you turn away I'll be right beside you you cut me off but I'll always have another way to find you my body is still mending you're in for a sight another night but it doesn't get easy because you're stuck picking up all the pieces that they salvaged no matter what the ending you won't last the night you won't last the night (SCREECH)  
and with that a body came hurtiling out of the darkness knocking Annabeth's knife out of her hand and jumping on her still screeching causing her to hold her head but then it stopped this only caused Annabeth to look up only to spot a young boy at about 5 years old with a white bear mask on the kid was wearing mostly all white exept for the black backpack on his back but then she noticed what he was staring at in the scare he caused her necklace to came lose and showing in the faint light of the fire Annabeth made was her dad's collage ring "well I was wondering if I would see you" the boy said before getting off Annabeth and offering his hand "sorry about that was waiting for you to come by thought I would scare a few campers" the boy said "why your ofiously a dimigod so why are you scareing your fellow Dimigods" Annabeth asked slapping his hand away and getting up herself the kid only shrugged before moving to set down "mostly to pass the time beside's like the song said I am Salvaged" after he said this Annabeth took more notice of the white Mask helmet thing he was wearing "what's your name" Annabeth asked making the kid look up showing his bright Green eye's through the mask before Outstreching his hand "Percy Jackson at your service" Percy said with the outmost politness he could muster


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Lunatic

Chapter 2: meet the Lunatic

the next day Percy and Annabeth walked back to camp Half-blood one wondering where the 'monster' was while the other thinking of scareing some more of the camper's {guess who was thinking this... Annabeth of course ;note the sarcasam;}  
"so what were you doing in the woods kid you could have just walked into camp" Annabeth asked watching the kid and her surronding's  
"first off I'm not a kid and secoundly I was watching the camp wanted to see if it would be a good place to stay or not" Percy said shrugging his shoulder's  
"what other place could you have gone to" Annabeth asked looking Percy with a raised eyebrow  
"well I hear Brooklyn is a good place to go lot's of nice people, good food, the egyption Gods, good music, and I think I heared about a good Jazz band over there" Percy said nodding his head Annabeth heared some of this only to stop after it registered  
"wait what do you mean by Egyp" Annabeth was asking before the two heared a bell and saw the Athena cabin rushing towards them some carrying medical kits  
"okay whats going on" Percy asked seeing them rushing towards them  
"oops I forgat to tell anyone that I was going into the forest to look for a Monster that had been Tarriorizing the camp" Annabeth said shaking her head  
"oh you mean me" Percy said before the crowd swarmed them and he escaped into camp without Annabeth leaving the girl wondering what he meant while she was telling her cabin that she was fine but with Percy he was looking at the cabin's from the middle of the U they formed right beside a fire with a girl tending the flames  
"well they did alright with them don't you think so" Percy asked looking down at the crouching girl  
"yes I kright agree with you there" she said looking up and showing the fire in her eye's letting Percy know for sure who this was  
"so did those peice's of wood from Hera's golden Apple tree help the flames" Percy asked setting down next to the Goddess of the Hearth  
"Yes they did thank you" Hestia said smiling  
"So Hestia any thing new" Percy asked holding his hands to the flames hoping for even a little bit of warmth Hestia knowing how hard it was for Percy to stay warm sent a little more of her fire his way  
"Well other then you going to camp half blood not much the others might not know who your dad is but there hoping to find out here so they can send there complaints somewhere" Hestia said smirking at Percy making him whistle innocently  
"I don't know what your talking about Hestia" Percy said with a all to innocent face  
"Oh really you have Artemis trying to find you for talking some of her hunters into leaving the hunt, Ares chasing you with Aphrodite because you caught them on video on a date and gave it to Hephestas while He himself is looking for you to talk to you about new ideas, Athena as asked about you and is curious about you and I know for a fact that Zeus is mad at you for getting on everyone's nerves" Hestia said laughing only to stop when a shadow hovered over Percy  
"Well who is this new meat" a tall buff girl asked grinning evil like, this caused Percy to grin at the girl because he knew her for when he was in the forest  
"Well hello there Clares I thought you would be still in the formerly after are little chat in the woods" Percy said causing Clares to pale having recognized the voice from the woods  
"Your the monster from the woods" Clares said remembering what the voice told her  
"Yes and I better be running see yeah" Percy said before running then Clares realized the kids age then she got angry  
"Get back here you little lunatic no one scares CLARES the daughter of Ares" Clares yelled chasing the younger demigod  
"See yeah Percy and good luck" Hestia said before disappearing  
With Percy he was running and dodging as Clares threw a javelin at him causing her to miss and Percy to laugh and wave his bear ears on his mask at her before he disappeared in a crowd of satyrs only for Percy to pomp into one of them and causing his cap to fall of he was pretty young by the looks of it in Satyr years about 20 but he looked down at the kid who knocked him down and helped him get up  
"Hey you okay " the Satyr asked helping Percy back up  
"Yep I'm fine but who are You" Percy asked jumping up and looking around just incase Clares trys to charge at him again  
"Oh I'm nobody" The Satyr said although when he saw the kids slack jawed look and glazed eyes he started wondering what he said  
"Really I'm a huge fan of nobody after all you did fight a Cyclops" Percy said making the Satyr sputter  
"I don't mean that Nobody I I mean"then the Satyr saw Percy's smirking face and knew he was just pranked then Percy held out his hand  
"Percy Jackson so who are you" Percy asked then the Satyr reached out and shook his hand with a grin  
"Grover Underwood" Grover said causing Percy to smirk until he heard a yell  
"Well see you Grover I have to run from a anger daughter of ares" then he was off leaving Grover to watch Clares rush after the kid and the only thing Grover could do was stare then he started laughing  
"His insane" Grover said shaking his head before he continued on his way  
Back with Percy he was climbing the climbing course with Clares right behind him when he noticed the lava  
"Wow this place is starting to look up" Percy said then a voice came from above him  
"Yeah this is a pretty cool part of camp" a guy with bland hair and a scar over his eye said from the top of the wall  
"Well I bet I can get to the top before Clares gets me" Percy said causing Clares to scream at him  
"Don't you dare make a bet out of me" Clares said glaring at Percy's shoes  
"Deal and the names Luke Castilon" Luke said smirking down at the kid with the mask  
"Percy Jackson at your service" Percy said jumping into another rope then pulling out a dagger then looked up at Luke  
"It's not against the rules to cut the rope" Luke said causing Percy to smirk and both to hear a gulp from Clares before Percy reached out and cut the rope causing the daughter of Ares to fall half way down before she grasped another rope but this gave Percy enough time to reach the top and shack Luke's hand  
"Nice meeting you and all but I still need to run" Percy said before rushing to the edge of the wall and hoping off causing Luke to go wide eyed and rush to the edge only to see Percy zooming of on a zeepline that was near by causing Luke to shack his head  
"I like that kid and I want him on my team" Luke said smirking before he looked down at the winded and tired Clares  
"Yeah that kid is gutsy I like him a and you better get him on your team before I get him on mine" Clares said before jumping down making Luke realize she had a head start then he looked at were Percy jumped  
"Heck no that was plain luck" Luke said starting the climb down  
Back with Percy he was half way at the other side of camp on the zeepline when he noticed Annabeth heading to a blue house in the middle of the camp this gave Percy a idea so he leaned forward causing more speed then he jumped letting go of the zeepline and landing on the roof of the building then he ran to the edge and jumped off turning med jump to grab a hold of the side of the building then he slid down the drainage pipe and down right beside Annabeth making her jump  
"What the heck Percy" Annabeth yelled before Percy was Tackled by Clares  
"I want you on my team for capture the flag" she yelled then she was shoved of Percy who was lifted up by Luke  
"Or you can join my team" Luke said before Grover came up  
"Hey Annabeth I just meet the weirdest oh hey it's you" Grover said pointing at Percy who was now surrounded by Luke and Clares both wanting Percy on there team  
"You were chasing him across camp" Luke said  
"Well he challenged me so it's only fair and I didn't see you helping him" Clares said smirking then Grover tried to get in between them  
"Come on guys you guys don't even know who his parent is" Grover said causing both to tilt there heads in thought while Annabeth was just watching with a raised eyebrow  
"He could be a child of Hermes with how he cut the rope" Luke pointed out  
"Yeah but he could also be a child of Ares with how he liked the challenge" Clares said  
"Heck he could be a child of Athena because of the fact that he was studying his surroundings" Grover said before Percy walked through all of them and up the steps beside Annabeth  
"I already know who my parent is but I'm not going to tell you guys yet" Percy said before walking onto the porch and when he saw who was seating on the chairs there he started grinning  
"Well we'll this just got better Dionysus is here now I have someone to mess with here right little guy" Percy said with a grin making Dionysus pale  
"No no not you I Forbid it you can not be in camp" Dionysus said scowling at Percy  
"Sorry idiot you have me here now" Percy said grinning


	3. Chapter 3: How to make a god mad

Chapter 3: How to make a god mad

After Percy said this all the demigods backed up expecting him to be a pile of ash only for them to find Percy seating down to the right of Chiron  
"Mind giving me some cards" Percy asked the Centaur who after a moment gave him some of the cards to play the game while Annabeth seat down to play as well  
"Well then who was it that brought the little brat here" Dionysus asked and Annabeth instantly knew that If he found out she would get the god of wine mad and seeing as he usually turns people Into dolphins or chokes them With grape vines at best she was in trouble  
"Who says I didn't walk in by myself after all I am a demigod drunk man" Percy said causing Dionysus to scowl  
"Some of us haven't been too sure have that I even hear Artemis is planning on shooting you first ask questions later" Dionysus said although if he was hoping to scare Percy it didn't seem to work  
"Yeah I know saw her a couple days ago we had a little fight until we realized we had been chasing the same monster then we went hunting" Percy said like this was a every day thing a guy hunting with Artemis the all guy hating Goddess of the hunt the conversation was causing its audience to try there best to pick up there jaws when they lost them even Chiron was having some problems paying attention to the card game enough so he didn't seem to notice that he and Annabeth had already lost and only Percy and Dionysus was playing  
"I also heard that Ares is also hunting you down for spray painting his motorcycle pink" this caused Clares to glare at Percy who only shrugged  
"Hey he was the one who said he could make any thing look cool I just accepted the challenge" Percy said making Clares nod her head in acceptance of the reason  
"And of course there's Apolo" Dionysus said causing Percy to look up sharply while dropping his cards  
"How many times do I have to tell him I don't know how I did that although if he finds out tell him to please tell me because I would like to know as well" Percy said picking his cards back up then he laid some cards down and winning the game  
"And finally you just beat me at my own game" Dionysus said glaring at Percy before getting up and leaving this gave everyone the time to collect from what they just found out  
"Well I definitely don't think you would need to watch the video we show all new campers..." here Chiron paused waiting for a name  
"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" Percy said causing everyone to go silent then they heard lightning flashing and Dionysus yelling from inside the house at Poseidon for making a demon son although Percy just laughed at all the stunned looks then Annabeth looked at Percy more closely  
"How old are you by chance" Annabeth asked although when she got a laugh she quickly got annoyed  
" oh let me guess worried about that little prophecy of yours" this caused Annabeth and Chiron to pale at the fact he already knew of the next great prophecy although this only caused Clares and Grover to frown on confusion while Luke's face darkened  
"I'm 13 should be 16 in 5 years" Percy said causing everyone to stare  
"What" Percy asked looking at them  
"You have to be at least 5 you are way to young to be 13" Luke said staring down at the kid  
"Ah but that little prophecy doesn't deal with curses that keeps the person in the body of there five year old selves" Percy said causing Chiron and Annabeth to consider the possibility  
"Okay then how do we know that your the son of Poseidon" Clares asked looking at the kid them they all saw the Trident appear over Percy's head  
"So now what's this I hear about a game of capture the flag" Percy said changing the topic and they could just tell the had a grin on his face that sent chills down everyone's backs


	4. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	5. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hello camp

After everyone got over the fact that this kid was both 12 and also the son of poseidon the group as one started to show him around {know I've noticed that I didn't give a full description of Percy yet so}

Then when he got into the sunlight they could see what the kid looked like or rather what he was wearing none of them could see a inch of skin mostly because of the fact he was wearing one of those footy pajamas and it along side the bear mask was completely white this caused some confusion seeing as he had been in the dark forest and had scared people by sneaking up on them how do you sneak with white clothes but then Annabeth noticed something cute about Percy his onsie was a bear costume with a fake black bowtie in front but what some what freaked all of them out was the fact that the face plates while not showing Percy face underneath but it did show his emotions because when they looked at him the mask seemed to smile more this surprised Annabeth and made the group wonder what their friend looked like underneath that white fur

Then together the group showed Percy around but Luke went quiet during the tour it was only when they reached the woods that Percy talked

"So when's the next capture the flag I heard it was fun from some of Artemis's hunters" Percy asked this caused Annabeth and clarisse to stare at him wondering if he was joking and Luke flinched remembering at one point meeting the hunters and Grover started looking at Percy like a god

"You actually met Artemis and she didn't turn you into a jackrabbit or something" Grover asked this actually caused Percy to laugh

"Yeah but she's pretty cool especially during a monster hunt although she doesn't get why I talk a few of her hunters out of the hunt" Percy said this caused everyone who heard to stare at him

"I'm surprised they didn't kill you" Luke said mouth agape

"Yeah something the hunt doesn't mention they hate men but cute little 5 year olds that will never have any form of hormones they love to have them around" Percy said smirking it was at this point we had reached the mess hall [I forgot what its called] and everyone else saw the strange child and when he sat down at the poseidon table this caused many of them to move and talk about the new kid and quickly Chiron stood in front of the campers and got there attention

"Campers we have a new child among us met Percy Jackson son of poseidon" Chiron said then they all saw a purple vein was encircling his neck but then Percy reached up and snapped the vein in half then sent a glare that could rival Hades at Dionysus

"You do remember that you're not the only one out for my head right" Percy said this caused Dionysis to groan before trying to get a drink of wine only for it to change to diet coke when it reached his lips this just caused him to glare harder at everyone around him

"Yes and the young lad also has came a long way" Chiron said this caused more whispers then Chiron sat down to eat and after he threw all of his food into the brazer Percy walked out of the mess hall this caused many to look at him weirdly before going back to their meals and that day was Monday and throughout that week not many people saw the mysterious son of poseidon although some did see the kid talking to Annabeth a few times but no one really saw him till Friday when Chiron told them of the weekly Capture the flag

"Yeah I've been waiting for that and I offer a proposition" Percy said coming out from behind a pillar this caused everyone even the children of Hermes to jump

"Oh and what is this proposition" Dionysus said with a sneer but what Percy said next stopped him

"Oh you'll enjoy it I offer that this week we have three flags" Percy said this caused everyone to talk wondering what Percy was up to

"And how are you going to put together a team for this third flag" Chiron asked this caused everyone to look up

"Simple I want have a team it's all of you against me" Percy said and a lot of heads turned in surprise then they all heard Dionysis laughing and when he laughed it was never a good thing

"I agree with his request this should be good" Dionysus said but Percy raised his hand

"Oh and one last thing how do you guys feel about capture the flag in the dark" Percy said this caused a thrill to go through the Ares cabin while the children of Athena had started trying to figure Percy out but each group nodded most thinking a night fight might be fun while others were thinking how easy it would be to beat the kid oh how wrong they were

Night

It was night time and no one had seen Percy they only found him when Chiron blew the horn to get ready for Capture the flag and a lot of the campers noticed that he had his backpack again with him before he enter the woods

"Well guys you ready to scare these children of the gods" Percy asked and he heard only this

" **Let's give them a fright** " Nightmare said from within the backpack then Percy ran of his flag with him before he found a dark spot where anyone could see it then Percy stopped and noticed the color of his flag it was a sea green but then Percy touched the flag and changed the color to a bright white then he started his plan

With Annabeth

The Athena cabin had put together a plan Annabeth and a few of the other groups one of which had Luke in it and with her group she would go and check out Percy's defenses but on the way over they came across another group of children of Ares with clarisse in the lead

"Team up to get Percy" Annabeth asked and after the group looked at each other both sides nodded before they entered deeper into the forest until they found a white flag by itself in the darkest part of the woods

" _Well bravo you found my flag now you just have to get it"_ Percy's voice said from somewhere out in the woods and the group instantly went defensive

"Well you can't take all of us Percy" clarisse said

" _Oh really you haven't noticed that I have already won"_ 'percy' said and the group turned around because know his voice was behind them and they quickly realized that some of their group had vanished

"Percy where are you" Annabeth said looking around while staying inside the group

" _Haaha don't worry you just have to survive the night"_ Percy said and then he walked out of the bush in front of his flag but his clothes were different instead of a white bear onesie with a white mask now he was wearing a golden bear suit and mask

" _Oh and we have a secret to tell you"_ Fredbear said leaning forward

" _Thank you for bringing us to your home"_ Fredbear said eyes pitch black then the music started (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4 SONG "Bringing Us Home" (Lyric Video) FNAF 4 I would watch while reading)

 **There is a legend  
A legend born long ago  
About a wicked**

 **A wicked man no one knows  
** And when Fredbear sang this he disappeared from in front of them making the group instantly go on alert because know the music was all around them **  
Went and unraveled  
Six innocent little souls  
The souls found bodies  
The bodies started to move  
**Then several of the campers with them almost seemed to vanish like someone or something grabbed them to fast for anyone of them to see this also caused their weapons to drop on the ground **  
Some say they still walk  
Walk the halls staying from view  
I got a secret**

That I am here to tell you  
That place is this very place  
And all the stories are true

At this point Annabeth spotted something in the trees and when she did two red eyes opened looking straight at her

 **This world's a scary place  
We're not monsters, just changed  
Bigger hands for grabbing ahold  
**Then more of the campers were grabbed this caused clarisse to look around wildly with her spear before it was snatched out of her hands and they all could hear a snap through the woods and quickly Clarisse pulled out her sword

 **We were lost to foul play  
But we got an upgrade  
Lots more teeth for eating you whole  
Here comes another chapter  
**Then Annabeth, Luke, and Clarisse watched as their team was taken out one by one **  
Your heart is beating faster  
Cause you're the one we're after  
Five Nights at Freddy's 4  
Thank you for bringing us home  
We were just like you  
Like you just playing a game  
That's when the wicked  
Wicked man led us astray  
Without a warning  
Our lives have been rearranged  
As for our story  
The story's not over yet  
There's still one secret  
One secret left to be said  
Tonight when you are  
Safely tucked into your bed  
Close all the doors that you want  
We're already in your head  
This world's a scary place  
We're not monsters, just changed  
Bigger hands for grabbing ahold  
We were lost to foul play  
But we got an upgrade  
Lots more teeth for eating you whole  
Here comes another chapter  
Your heart is beating faster  
Cause you're the one we're after  
Five Nights at Freddy's 4  
Thank you for bringing us home  
**Then what they thought was percy came forward along with many large things that were covered in shadows and when he got closer they could see his golden bear Mask before he slowly changed till he was as large as the creatures around him then Fredbear leaned forward right in front of Annabeth's scared face and sang the song **  
Here comes another chapter  
Your heart is beating faster  
Cause you're the one we're after  
Five Nights at Freddy's 4  
Thank you for bringing us home**

Then surrounded Annabeth held her dagger high ready for anything but she couldn't recognize these monster's she'd never heard anything like them then the group heard something rustling nearby and they watched as Percy in his white bear costume came out of the woods with the blue team's flag

"Well hey guys I didn't think you guys could get my flag" Percy said smirking this caused the group's mouths to drop by the fact that Percy was working with these things

"Hey Fredbear where's Nightmare he should have been back by know" Percy said walking forward to the large golden bear who shook his head

" _Don't ask me he's probably giving more of the campers nightmares"_ Fredbear said in Percy's exacte voice then the group heard a sound and out of the woods came another Percy but this one was in all Black even his mask was black and he was carrying the red team's flag

"What took you so long Nightmare" Percy asked this just caused Nightmare to shrug smirking

" **I may have given the red team some nightmare's for a bit"** Nightmare said and then they all heard a scream

" **Speaking of which I'd check that Jonathan guy's head his greatest fear was my little pony and he's one of your brothers"** Nightmare said looking at Clarisse who had to stop herself from laughing at the fact before she sobbered

"Wait what is going on" Annabeth asked and she quickly noticed Percy's smirk

" _ **Simple I caught you guys"**_ Percy/Fredbear/Nightmare said this caused some confusion until several of the metal beings walked out of the woods dragging unconscious campers and then they moved over to Percy before they started to shrink before turning into dolls and quickly Percy put all of them save Fredbear and Nightmare in the backpack both of which jumped up on his shoulders

"Well say hello to my good side and my bad side Fredbear and Nightmare my curse lets say keeps my body at the same age and splits my mind into different forms" Percy said starting to walk away with all three flags and quickly the small group of three followed

"Wait so your mind is literally split 9 different ways" Annabeth said counting the different plushys that was waving at them from the bag

"Yep and each has their own names and are part of me" Harry said before he pointed at Fredbear

"This little stickler for the rules is Fredbear my good side if you will imagine him like the angle on my shoulder except he's more likely to rip my enemies to shreds" Percy said this caused some green faces before Percy pointed at Nightmare

"And this is Nightmare you could say he's the little devil on my shoulder except he's more likely to help people by giving them a good scare" Percy said as Nightmare and Fredbear tilted their heads and waved their small hats at them

"And as for the others each has a bit of my personality in them and as long as there around me I'm not huh dysfunctional" Percy said frowning this caused some frowns

"So wait you were basically in 9 different places no wait 10 seeing as you yourself was over in blue base" Luke said with wide eyes and Percy nodded

"Yeah it does come with some huh strain but I can manage" Percy said smiling as they walked towards the frantic campers who all paused as they saw the three white flags in Percy's hands

"Well looks like I win huh" Percy said till he froze and sniffed the air as a growl came from nowhere and turning Percy and the campers stared at a demon hound straight from the underworld but Percy just smirked as the campers froze and readied their weapons

"So did you come here for a fight or do you have a message" Percy asked and seeing the dog walk closer with something in its mouth Percy leaned forward scaring everyone as he took the slightly wet letter and unfolding it Percy quickly read it then frowned

"Huh that's interesting" Percy said as he turned towards Chiron

"Hey Chiron didn't you have someone that has something very important missing" Percy asked and shocked Chiron nodded as Dionysus looked at Percy with suspicion

"Well bad news there now two of them missing and the only that doesn't has his missing might get the blame" Percy said as he walked towards Chiron and passed him as the hellhound went into the shadows

Inside the main house

"So wait both the lightning bolt and Hades helmet of darkness is missing and only Poseidon still has his trident know" Chiron said frowning

"Yes but I doubt Poseidon stole the items from what I've learned from the gods I have met he doesn't seem the type" Percy said this caused them to freeze Percy hadn't said dad or anything like that he was being serious

"Yes hmm maybe it's time for a quest Percy why don't you go talk to the oracle" Chiron said but Harry was already shaking his head

"That won't work for some reason whenever me and a prophecy enter mix the prophecy goes haywire Apollo is still fuming at how I ended one of his prophecies on accident" Percy said causing both Chiron and Dionysus to pause

"So wait the regular rules don't touch you at all" Dionysus said and Percy shook his head

"Huh great so that means that I can't smite you and more importantly I can't send you on a quest knowing that you can't die" Dionysus said slumping although everyone froze when they heard a gasp and with a twitch of his finger Dionysus sent a wind around the room making Annabeth's cap go flying off

"Huh that's useful but you know now one of my secrets so Annabeth want to go on a quest" Percy asked smirking as both Nightmare and Fredbear smirked along with and Annabeth paled before she nodded and followed Chiron to meet the Oracle while leaving Percy with Dionysus this caused Percy to smirk

"So Mr. D want to play a game of cards" Harry asked all he got in return was a glare before the wine god left making Percy pout before looking back and forth between Nightmare and Fredbear

"Welp looks like I'm playing against myself again" Percy muttered getting the game ready

* * *

Hey guys I'm back and yeah sorry for the long wait I kept going back to this and rewriting the chapter over and over until well I kinda forgot about it for a bit until now and you should see a vast improvement for the next couple of chapters


End file.
